The XFiles
by bright pink nail polish
Summary: Forced by Xavier, the students living under his roof now must keep a dairy! Told through the entries of Xmen, you'll hear all about the adventure, trouble, rumors, and romance that go on in the mansion. Who said a dairy was ever private?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first fanfic that I've ever written, so go easy on me! I've always been a huge fan of X-men, and when my friend told me all about this website, I just couldn't resist! Anyway, I hope you like this simple, yet humorous (hopefully) story.

Summary: Forced by Xavier, the students living under his roof now must keep a dairy! Told through the entries of X-men, you'll hear all about the adventure, trouble, rumors, and romance that go on in the mansion. Who said a dairy was ever private?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, well then, I'd be extremely rich. Wouldn't that be nice?

The X-files

Chapter One: Xavier's Request

"Greeting students," came the distinct voice of Professor Charles Xavier, "Thank you all for being here on time today."

The X-men, his prized students, all cast a quick glance at their fellow X-man Rogue, who tended to be late on most occasions. In return, she threw the group one of her infamous glares.

"As I was saying," the Professor continued on, "Hank and I have been watching everything that has been going on lately, and we feel that this restlessness and anger is not being channeled properly-"

The teens flinched at this. Just last week while the adults were away and Scott and Jean were in charge, they did quite a bit of damage. Shattered vases, antique mind you, broken portraits, and ruined furniture. How? Though Scott and Jean had tried desperately to keep all of the rules, they could not stop the others from using their powers. What started out as an innocent game of tackle football indoors soon turned into mutantball, a game invented by Bobby Drake. The rules were simple enough. It was every man (or woman) for her/himself. The longer you held onto the football, the more points you got (Though nobody ever bothered to keep track of them). Those who did not have the ball (everybody else) tried to get the ball by any means possible AKA powers. And that was how the adults found them, everybody (with the exception of Rogue, who just shut herself in her own room) on top of poor Scott, who had been stupid enough to take the ball in an attempt to stop the destructive game. They had never had a harder Danger Room session the following day. Oh, and it got worse, Rogue had been lashing out at people all week who got too close to her personal space. Jean kept butting into others business, trying to "help". St. John had started numerous fires, including one on Logan's bed, with the help of his lighter Betty. Remy, the King of Hearts, would not stop flirting with the girls (not that they minded. No, it was the other guys who were jealous, picking fights with the Cajun). The list went on.

"-Therefore, in light of these actions, I am now making it mandatory for each X-men to keep a personal dairy, or journal, should you prefer to think of it that way."

The girls nodded In agreement. It didn't bother them, most of them had already kept a dairy at one point in their life. It was the guys however, who through a fit.

"But Prof, Remy's not a femme. Only femme's keep dose diary things"

"Nonsense, Mr. Lebeau," came Beast's voice, "I myself have kept a journal before. In fact, I found it to be a useful way to organize my thoughts."

Remy frowned, muttering something that sounded like girly.

"Professor Xavier," Scott chirped, "I really don't feel that keeping a dairy, I mean journal, will help me any at all. In fact, I think it will just be a pain in the-"

Xavier held up his hand, "No more. If you don't want to keep a dairy fine. It just means you will have daily discussions with me, fewer missions to go on, and of course, more restrictions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," came the defeated teens.

Logan chuckled.

"I also want the adults to write in one to Logan."

"What? Come on Chuck."

__

We must set an example Logan. Besides, I have been awfully lenient about letting you drink on the grounds.

Logan sighed, "Alright."

Xavier smiled, "Good. Now, after your Danger Room session, we are **all** taking a trip to Bayville Mall to pick up a dairy or journal."

"Yes Professor."

The teens and adults filed out of his room, and Xavier opened his desk, pulling out a small book.

"It's a good thing we're going to the mall, I'm on my last page."

__

Dear Dairy,

Alright, that's the first chapter. Of course, it isn't in dairy format because they don't have them yet. This chapter and the next one are just setting up the story. By the way, what relationships do you peps wanna see? Here's what I'm thinking:

-Jean/Scott

-Rogue/Remy

-Kitty? (Lance, Kurt, or Poitr?)

-Ororo/Logan

-John/Wanda

-Jubilee/Bobby

So what do you think? Are there any others you want to/rather see? Let me know, REVIEW!

-Nadia


	2. Field Trip to the Mall

Yeah! I don't have much to say, so here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the X-men….drat…

I have a slight problem on what to do with Kitty. Some want a kurtty, some want a lancitty, and others want a koitr…I don't know what to do….so all you readers have to vote. Just let me know which of the pairs you'd rather see, and the pair with the most votes will be the one in the story (vote again even if you've already expressed your thoughts about kitty pairings) . It's the only fair way to do it and it's all up to you…

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed:

jacx: thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter as well!

The real Kitty Pride: We'll just have to wait and see who Kitty ends up with...thanks for your opinion!

Les723: Thanks for the review. I take it you like romy?

Miss Ginny: Thaks for your input. I would have never thought of Tabby/Pietro, and I'm gonna use it! thanks!

Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!

jesi0546: Thanks! Yeah, Scott tends to be a bit unlucky...

bored247: Thanks for the review! Be sure to vote for kitty pairing!

shadowcatfan89: Thanks! As I mentioned before, vote!

Yoru91: Sorry that it's not a Rogue/Scott, but i'm a Romy fan.Maybe I'll put a little fluff in there for you...

Nikki: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: Yup, I've already been thinking about ideas like you mentioned, and I'm hoping that it'll be good! Thanks for the input!

amazing redd phoenix: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter

2: Field Trip to the Mall

Tired after a long, hard Danger Room session, the teens were not to happy about being crammed into the jeeps and shipped off to the mall. Every one in the mansion was going, including the Professor himself. Before they had gotten into the jeeps, Xavier had handed each person twenty bucks. This, he said, was for the purpose of purchasing a journal/dairy and only this. The money was not to be wasted on anything else. The teens translated it to this: Buy the diary first, then blow the remaining few bucks on whatever you please.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later, the teens pouring out of the jeeps in a hurry falling into their respective groups. Jean and her entourage headed off toward their regular stores, chattering all the way there. Remy grabbed John and Poitr, heading for the nearest bookstore. Scott and the rest of the guys banded together, determined to get through the task of buying a journal. Kitty happily grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged the protesting goth off into the mall. The adults stood there for a moment, looking at each other with raised eyebrows before heading their separate ways.

"Ah'm not goin' in there Kitty," the goth said as her friend pulled her into the girliest store Rogue had ever seen. Most of the store was pink!

"Oh come on Rogue. They like have lots of diaries in here. Hey look! Jean and the others are like here too!"

"Exactly why Ah don' wanna beh here," Rogue mumbled before being pulled in.

Jean and the others had already found the diaries, and Kitty was right, they did have a lot to choose from. Too bad they were all bright colored with lace, gems, and every other girly thing on the planet.

"Oh! Like look at this one!" Kitty screamed in delight, "Oh! This one too!"

"They are nice Kitty," Jean commented, "What do you think about this one?"

Jean held up a red velvet diary with a "J" embellished on it in gold. The inside pages were simple, but elegant at he same time. The lines were golden, and there was a gold flower in each corner.

Kitty's eyes widened, "It's like perfect for you Jean! You always find exactly what you're looking for."

Jean smiled, "I know, and it's on sale for five dollars!" She glanced around the store. "Maybe I'll go have a look at those shirts over there. I have extra money to spend."

"Scott, are you sure this store is a safe place to get one?" Bobby asked nervously as the guys stepped in.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Bobby don't be stupid, this is a bookstore. All kinds of people come here."

"Can I help you?"

The guys jumped, turning to find a woman standing there.

"Oh ummm," Scott began to mumble.

"Weh're lookin' for some journals," Sam said quickly, "For…for our girls…"

The lady smiled, "How sweet. Follow me."

The others elbowed Sam as they followed the woman, "Good one!"

"Here they are, if you need any help, I'll be at the register."

They nodded and quickly searched the shelves. Being men, they grabbed the first journal they sort of liked and headed to the counter.

"Done already?" the lady asked them.

All the guys nodded, wanting to get out of there before any one saw them.

Scott handed his plain blue journal to the lady, who gave him a strange look.

"Oh, my girlfriend likes simple things, and blue is her umm favorite color."

Kurt went next, a journal covered with food pictures on it.

"Does your girlfriend like to cook?" the lady asked making polite conversation.

Kurt nodded, letting her provide the excuse.

"Icicles?" the lady asked Bobby as he handed her his journal. It was light blue with icicles coming off the top and bottom.

"Oh yeah! She ummm she loves winter. Her favorite season, yup…."

Last, Sam handed her a journal with a cowboy hat on it.

"Interested in horses?"

"Yep. Mah gal loves 'em."

The lady smiled, "Well, I hope your girlfriends enjoy the dairies!"

The boys relaxed, they were safe.

"Hey Mates!"

Scott frowned, "Oh no…."

John and Poitr were walking towards them, holding journals in their hands.

"I see you already got your dairies mates. Just found mine. Ain't she a beauty?"

John held up a black dairy covered in flames, "I'm gonna call her Gretta!"

"Gretta?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah mate," John replied with a shrug, "That's what she told me her name was."

Poitr rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Comrade, let's pay for these."

In his hand was a journal with a metal cover.

"Righty-o!" John said skipping to the register.

Scott shook his head, wondering what John's problem was.

"Umm Scott?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"Everybody staring at us…"

Indeed, those in the store, mostly girls, were pointing to the journals in the guys' hands and whispering. The guys turned red instantly.

John came up and smacked Scott on the shoulder, "What's the matter with you guys? Hey, have any of you seen Remy, we lost him a while ago? Mate?"

After searching through the dairies for half an hour Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee had finally found what they wanted. Kitty's of course was bright pink and furry.

"It's like even got a free pink pen!" she said happily.

Amara had found a light pink diary that had a crown on it. "Princess" was written under it in cursive.

"It was made for me," she told Jubilee, who sported a white diary with multi-colored dots.

"Hey Rogue," Jubilee yelled out, "Did you find one yet?"

Rogue who was staring at her watch gave Jubilee a cold stare, "No."

Kitty frowned, "Come on Rogue, there's like gotta be one diary you like!"

"Nope," Rogue replied, "Ah don' lahke any of them. Ah doubt Ah'll find a dairy Ah lahke in this entire mall."

"Remy bet ya wrong chere."

Rogue, startled, turned around sharply, coming face to face with the guy she despised most, Remy Lebeau.

"An' what are ya don' here swamp rat?"

"Tsk, tsk. Chere shouldn' be so cold. Remy here was jus' bein' nice."

"Ya nice? Don' make meh laugh."

Kitty walked next to Rogue, "What are you like doing her Remy?"

"Well p'tite, Remy happened ta be lookin' for a journal when he finds one dat he t'inks his chere may like."

Rogue snorted, "Ah doubt tha'."

Smirking, Remy quickly pulled out an emerald green diary that had a black skull on it's cover, "What ya sayin' Chere?"

Rogue's mouth opened, unable to speak.

"It's like perfect!" Kitty screeched, "You're like amazing Remy!"

"Remy knows p'tite," he said smoothly, "So chere, ya like?"

Rogue glared at him, "Fahne swamp rat, Ah like it. Happy?"

"Remy will be."

Rogue pulled out the twenty and handed it to him, "Give meh it."

Remy refused the money, "Non. Remy already paid for it. He needs somet'ing else in return."

"Did you like get a dairy too Remy?" Kitty asked.

"Oui p'tite", he said, pulling out a journal covered with playing cards.

Kitty grabbed it from his hands and looked it over. "Remy!" she yelled, "this like cost thirty bucks!"

"Oui."

"But like how did you-"

"Ya stole it, didn' ya?"

Remy smirked at Rogue, "Ya know Remy too well chere."

"Ya stole tha' one too," Rogue said, pointing to the green diary.

"Oui."

"Come on Kitty."

"Like where are we going Rogue?"

Rogue smirked, "Ah'm goin' ta buy mah own dairy. The sticker on the back of the dairy said it was a shop nearby here-"

"Ya can' chere."

"An' why not swamp rat?"

"Remy stole the last one."

Rogue's smirk faded and she stood there quietly for a moment.

"What do ya want?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well chere, all Remy wants ta do is have some lunch with his belle femme."

Rogue sighed in defeat as Remy handed over the diary, "Fahne. See ya later Kit."

Kitty was too shocked to speak as Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist, leading her to the food court.

"I'll like never understand those two."

Xavier, using his telepathic abilities had summoned the group back to the jeeps, where he checked to see that each student and adult had bought a dairy. Wanting to be fair, he showed his students his own dairy he had purchased which looked like an old book. HE then made the other adults show their s as well. Ororo had purchased a dairy showing a sunny day, Hank's was covered with scientific writing, and Logan's had a motorcycle on it.

"I expect you to begin writing in them immediately", he told all as they got into the jeeps.

And that's the end of chapter 2! The diary entries will begin in the next chapter. I may throw in some nondairy scenes from time to time as well, we'll see…REVIEW!

-Nadia


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has been crazy. Not to mention that my internet stopped working for a while. Yeah, that was fun. Anyway, here's the nest chapter, hope you enjoy!

Kitty Pairing

Here are the results:

Lancitty:2

Kurtty:6

Kiotr: 3

Kurtty wins! As of now, Kitty will be paired with Kurt! Thanks for all your input and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men

**Reviews:**

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme:** I'm glad you liked Rogues Diary, of course you can have it! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**jrkgirlrox: **Thanks for the review. This story isn't going to be centered around any one person; it's going to be through the eyes of all.

**Kitty-Lou-who:** Thanks! I'm glad you found John's actions to your liking!

**does not everyone love custard:** Nice name! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're finding this story to your liking.

**mia126:** Glad you like the story! I feel for the guys too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mrs. Trunks' Mom:** Glad you found the chapter funny and that you liked the diaries. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

**sugarhighnutjob: **Well, you get your wish, it's a kurtty! I'm glad you liked the chapter and enjoy this one!

**Shadow:** Glad you like the story. There will be plenty of Romy, but it's going to take a while to get there (unlike some of the couples). Don't worry, there will be fluff along the way!

**Nettlez:** Glad you like the story. I agree about the whole Kitty/Kurt having a long history, and I'm going to make that an important part of their relationship! Enjoy!

**Telepathic Angel: **I'm glad you enjoy the story! Don't worry, there will be lots of Jott and Kurtty!

**Lil Jean: **I'm glad that you enjoy this story! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**amazing red phoenix: **I'm glad you enjoyed the guys' dilemma! I'm glad to hear that you also enjoyed the Romy part. The Jott will soon begin!

**otak the Canadian: ** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. You'll be getting your Kurtty, Kurtty, and more Kurtty!

**Les723:** Glad you "liked"! Yeah, I thought the whole guy thing was funny. I'm glad you enjoyed the Romy!

**Numbuh 333 half way 2 hell**: Sorry that it's not going to be a Lancitty, but I hope you'll continue to read this story!

**beautyandbrians: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **I'm glad you liked the Romy. I'd be happy to put some Rahm in this story. Thanks for the suggestion!

**I-love-Richard: **I'm glad you like this story! Enjoy this chapter!

**silentxloudmouth: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's not a Lancitty, but I hope you'll still read this.

**bored247: **Yeah, the name Gretta just came to me…what can I say…it's John. I hope you like this chapter!

**jacx: **Thanks for the review! Glad you found the guy's part amusing!

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Kitty**

July 23 1:54pm

Dear Diary,

Mister Logan is so totally unfair! We've been out of school for about a week and we're already training our butts off! Talk about uncool! We have to get up at like 5:30 everyday just to train in the Danger Room. I just don't see why he doesn't make it a few hours later. Honestly. Today's DR session was totally crazy though. Remy, John, and Kurt all came down in their boxers. I think they did it to make Logan mad (which it did). Let me just say that Remy looked HOT, totally hot. John didn't look too bad either. Kurt however looked cute, like a big, blue stuffed animal. He didn't find it so amusing when I told him this though. I don't know what he was so upset about; I love stuffed animals, as do most people. Oh! The entire time we were standing around the DR, Remy kept eyeing Rogue, who was purposely looking in the opposite direction of Hot Remy. I just don't get her sometimes. I mean Remy's totally into her….

So I tried to help Rogue out this morning, but she got all mad at me (again). I only switched some of her dark makeup with some pinks and light blues, so what was the big deal? What's so wrong with pink? Instead of thanking me, Rogue chased me down the hall (minus her eye makeup on), waving a hair dryer in her bare hands. She would have got me too, had I not phased through a few walls. In the end though, I gave her back all of her makeup…I'll have to try again later. I mean Ro

Jean just yelled at me at me to hurry up! We're all heading outside to chill by the pool.

XO Love XO

Pretty Kitty

P.S. Did I mention how cute I look in my new pink bikini? Do you think anybody will notice?

**Rogue**

July 23 3:02pm

I've just finished reading my last vampire novel so I've decided to write in this thing. I have nothing to do, and this may be the only peace and quiet I have for a while. Everyone else (except for Logan, who's off somewhere again) is out by the pool. Yup, just looked out the window. Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, and some newer recruits seem to be having some kind of water fight. I'd never tell this to anyone, but Kitty's new suit does look good, but that's a valley girl for ya. Hmmm….Scott and Jean are sitting in some of the pool chairs and he's wrapped his arm around her. Maybe Scooter's finally gonna ask her out on a real date. Jean just broke up with Duncan about a week ago because she realized she liked Scott (that's what Kitty's been telling me). Scott, being a guy and Scott, is too dense to figure this out. Jean has been dropping hints left and right, but Scott's oblivious. I can't believe I had a crush on the guy. Don't get me wrong, he's great, but not my type. I think he'd be perfect with Jean. It is very amusing to watch, and some of us have secretly started a betting pool on how long it'll take for them to get together.

Shit, there was just a knock on my door. It better not be…shit, shit, shit. It's the bloody swamp rat. I better hide you back under the loose floor board, I can't have him getting a hold of you. There goes my peace and quiet…

**Jean**

July 23 10:47pm

Dear Diary,

It's been a long day and I'm not looking forward to getting up early tomorrow for another DR session. Logan just keeps getting harder as the days go by.

To tell you the truth, I'm a bit confused. About Scott, that is. I just can't read the message he's sending me. For the past week, I have been dropping all kinds of hints (movies I wanted to see, shopping trips, going out for a light lunch, going for a drive) and he has not picked up on one! I was so aggravated! But today, while we're sitting out by the pool, he wraps his arm around me….

It's just so confusing!

I just don't know what to do!

I've tried talking to Kitty and a bunch of other girls, but it's just been no good. I'm almost ready to give up.

How can Scott be so dense?

He's either extremely dense, or just not into me…

I'm beginning to think the later.

Kitty just appeared at my door. I swear, she's got this "Upset Jean" radar. She always knows when I need someone to talk to.

Sincerely,

Jean

Alright, this is the end of the chapter! I know it's not very Jott-y right now, but it will be soon. I just wanted to add a bit of drama into their story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and review! I'll try and update a whole lot faster next time!

-Nadia


End file.
